bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stick Bug Challenge
The Stick Bug Challenge is a raid boss fight feature that lasts 10 minutes and is activated when a player talks to the Stick Bug and starts the challenge or when Onett chooses to activate it for tests. Starting the challenge requires having given a Translator to the Stick Bug, and either costs 50 tickets or can be started for free once every 36 hours. The challenge takes place across the entire server and can be participated in by anyone. Giving a present to the Stick Bug NPC or starting the Egg Hunt quest will also start the challenge (if a Translator has been given to it). When the challenge starts, a message in the chat appears, saying: "⚠ has started the Stick Bug challenge! ⚠" and the Stick Bug spawns in the Sunflower Field. During the challenge, the Stick Bug moves around to different fields and fights people using various attack types. After players land enough damage to the Stick Bug, the Stick Bug will go to a different field, leaving a circle of treats and honey behind. When he moves to different fields, he gains more health, gains more speed, becomes a higher level, and gets better attacks (e.g. more Stick Nymphs will spawn). During the challenge, a brown square on the side of the screen shows how long the Stick Bug Challenge will be active, what level and which field Stick Bug is in, and how many points you have obtained so far. The Stick Bug will only appear in Sunflower Field, Clover Field, Blue Flower Field, Strawberry FieldStrawberry Field, Bamboo Field, Pineapple Patch, Cactus Field, Pumpkin Patch, or Mountain Top Field. When the Stick Bug moves to a different field, a message in the chat will appear, saying: "⚠ Stick Bug's headed to the ! ⚠" Attacks The Stick Bug will attack in many different ways. Normal Behavior Stick Bug will run towards players and attack. Getting hit by him will deal damage. Flailing Sticks A large red warning circle appears where Stick Bug will flail sticks and deal damage. The red circle is similar to Vicious Bee's red circles, as it appears before the actual attack. The circle is about 6 flowers wide and 6 flowers long. Flailing sticks deal damage on the first tick when Stick Bug uses it. The Stick Bug also deploys Stick Nymphs when it uses this attack. Stick Nymphs A large red warning circle appears around Stick Bug, Stick Bug deploys many Stick Nymphs in this red circle. These are small, slow, and have little health. When defeated, they drop tokens of various types. Stick Nymphs get stronger and move faster as the Stick Bug's level increases. Spinners A small red warning circle appears in the field before the Stick Bug deploys multiple twig spinners that spin around a point. They move relatively fast, and do a considerable amount of damage. The amount of spinners deployed by the Stick Bug increases depending on the Stick Bug's level. Hiding The Stick Bug jumps into the flowers and becomes 2D. He runs around the field with a dark flower appearance and he is invincible. In order to release him back into his regular form, you must collect pollen from the dark flowers. Splinter Trap The Stick Bug pauses for a few seconds and then traps players with twigs at random intervals. These twigs deal 3 damage per second and decrease player movement and jump power by 25%. You must collect pollen to destroy them. This attack usually occurs before the Stick Bug hides in the flowers or before the Stick Bug moves to a different field, but starting at level 12, the splinter trap can happen at any time during the course of battle. When you are trapped in twigs, you will receive a message in the chat, saying: "You've been trapped in twigs! Collect pollen to remove them." Defense Totem At level 6 and above, the Stick Bug can build a defense totem in a nearby field. You will receive a message in chat telling you this, and also telling you the field where the totem is located. The Stick Bug only builds totems in the Stump Field, Dandelion Field, Mushroom Field, Blue Flower Field, Spider Field, Pine Tree Forest, or Rose Field. The totem gives it 25% more defense. There can be only 3 totems at a time, which gives a total of 75% defense to the Stick Bug. The totem can be removed by collecting pollen in its field; the higher the Stick bug level, the more pollen you need to collect. Doing so does not add to the player's score once removed, but it will drop various reward tokens in circle around it such as treats and honey. Tips In this section, there will be some tips to progress further in the Stick Bug Challenge. * Try to get as many friends on the server as possible. You also may want some voice chat for coordinating with each other. The more players that are doing the challenge, the faster the Stick Bug will level up. * Have gifted Rage Bee, Brave Bee, and/or Lion Bee, different Amulets with +1 Bee Attack stats, and/or accessories (such as Cobalt Guard and Crimson Guard) with bonus attack. * Have bees such as Crimson Bee, Cobalt Bee, Lion Bee, Demon Bee, Vicious Bee, and others have strong base damage. (for full info, see Bees page.) * When the Stick Bug builds totem on a nearby field, try sending an “acceptable” teammate/s to it. For example, if the Stick Bug built a totem in Blue Flower Field, you should send a teammate with many blue bees rather than a teammate with many red bees. * You probably need one teammate that will try to lead Stick Nymphs away, because they can distract your bees from dealing damage to Stick Bug and take away your time. * Place Sprinklers in the field which the Stick Bug is currently in. Since flowers (especially in low-level fields) tend to "drain" quickly, as this will put you and your team at risk dying from the Splinter Trap or losing time when the Stick Bug is hiding in flower patches. Placing sprinklers will make sure that the flowers regenerate faster than the rate of collection. * Stay far away from Stick Bug when it's about to use Splinter Trap so you can avoid it. To know when Stick Bug will use the said move, it will either use the /e dance3 animation or stand still doing nothing at all. * Try to keep your focus maxed as much as possible. If your focus drops from 10 to 0, that drastically reduces the average damage per hit. * If Stick Bug builds a defense totem in the Stump Field, you might want to send friends and/or players with the Porcelain Dipper since there are many white flowers and your bees will attack Stump Snail instead of collecting pollen. If you don't have the Porcelain Dipper or nobody in your server has it, send players with a good pollen collector because they will collect pollen faster than the people who don't have a good pollen collector. Scoring Points earned are equal to the amount of damage dealt to the Stick Bug multiplied by the its level squared (for example, 2,000 damage against a level 6 Stick Bug would be worth 2,000 * 6 * 6 = 72,000 points). Rewards Regular Rewards All regular awards are also available in token form * Royal Jelly * Gumdrops * Treats * Honey * Magic Bean * Enzymes * Oil * Star Jelly Amulets * Bronze Stick Bug Amulet: 1 million points and level 5 Stick Bug * Silver Stick Bug Amulet: 8 million points and level 8 Stick Bug * Gold Stick Bug Amulet: 20 million points and level 11 Stick Bug * Diamond Stick Bug Amulet: 50 million points and level 13 Stick Bug Music Trivia * If the challenge ends during night, normal music will start to play instead of the night music. * The Splinter Trap effect image is the same as Haste+ effect image. * The second in-game message that played before the first Stick Bug Challenge was, 'Stick Bug will spawn in the Sunflower Field. Work together to defeat him and level him up. The higher the level, the better the rewards.' * If you join a server that has already started the challenge, the stat file will say Stick Bug is level 1, but when you defeat him the level in the stat file will return to normal. Gallery StickBugBattle.png|Stick Bug in battle StickBug2D.png|2D stick bug Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.52.35 PM 1.png|Stick Bug about to do his flailing sticks attack Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.57.56 PM.png|Stick Bug Nymphs during a honey storm. Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.54.53 PM.png|2D stick bug with red spinners Stick Bug Notification.png|Notification of Stick Bug Challenge (old) RobloxScreenShot20181201_164331641.png|Stick Bug Notification (20 min) RobloxScreenShot20181201_165427767.png|Stick Bug Notification (10 min) RobloxScreenShot20181201_165846610.png|Stick Bug Notification (5 min) RobloxScreenShot20181201_170352329.png|Stat File of Stick Bug Challenge 01BD5B92-F036-4D81-8C35-4FF0E23805AE.png|Stick Bug challenge with fireflies RobloxScreenShot20181204 091648185.png|Stickbug Challenge happening at the same time as a Rogue Vicious Bee attack. Category:Challenges